


The Art of War

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, EU books spoilers, EU planets, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Remnants of the Empire, Yes Supreme Commander is a title just google it, dom!reader, honesty he is just likes see you act like you are in charge, slight switch!hux, there is mention of rape/noncon events that is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: Leaning forward propping up his elbows on the desk and resting his chin on the back of his hands. “Take it or leave it, Supreme Commander.” He studies the way you roll your shoulders while giving a look of defiance. The expression changes to a contemplating one. “I will have to speak with the Council before giving you my decision.” You move to leave when you stop sort at his words. “I have no time for your Moffs to deliberate. Either you make the command decision or we go to war.”





	1. Hostile Take Over; One of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElmiDol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/gifts).



Most Omegas are rarely respected and even rarer for those to hold high positions above Alphas, Betas are normal. The most unbelieve thing an Omegas can do is become a Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet, must less a woman. It took time, planning, blood to get this rank. The Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet and of the Remnants of the Empire, you weld the power to restore the honor of the Empire. Course you had to speak with the Council of Moffs that are mixed of Betas and… Alphas. All men. Most, Betas, respect your power or rather fear what you can do to them if they cross you. The Alphas are the ones you must establish your dominance over and over again with. Once you even had to murder one in front of the Moffs. You stabbed the Alpha in front of everyone, marking the person’s blood on your uniform for them to look at while they spoke to you. Ruthless and cunning, an Alpha’s dream mate. A dream you have no intention to give into. The rules of Alpha, Beta, Omega have not changed, if marked by an Alpha one must resign from their role.

A load of bantha fodder!

Like the Void, you would ever resign from your position, but these are the rules. It avoids favoritism and or conflict between Alphas over the mate. Sadly, cases of sexually assault against Omegas is common, a thing you started to change. Fear and rage can be the forces that create change, a harsh violent change. To have it written in history that an Omega, a little Omega, forge the Empire would have been glorious. Yet even the best-made plan can fail. General Hux of the Defectors of the Empire nearly had plans up in flames. 

Two groups of the Empire were separated, those that were in the center of the galaxy and those that left to the Outer Rim. Those in the center of the galaxy learned much later of the defeat of the Empire, those that left off to the Outer Rim were seen as defectors. The nerve they had to return and destroy the Empire’s former capital planet, then to show up here orbiting Bastion.

The gull.

The official decision of the Moffs is to allow and greet the General Hux, on his ship. You being the one to meet the man since you are the Supreme Commander. Honestly, you think they just want to get you killed. Though the look of surprise on Captain Peavey’s face, a pathetic Beta man that dealt with the communication between the Remnants and the First Order, is very delightful. “General Hux,” Glancing around the docking bay of the Finalizer. You have bigger Star Destroyers. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”  _ Or have your head mounted on my wall _ . Naturally, as an unclaimed Omega, you do not trust anyone other than your fellow Omegas. “I’m sure,” The feels of disgust are mutual. The General knows all about the Remnants and most importantly how they submitted to the Republic once Mara Jade married Luke Skywalker. A crime he feels should give him a right to stoop your Empire out like a bug, save for the children and yourself. Unlike most in command like the Moffs, you are young much like Hux is. “I was informed you will be here for talks between--”

“Ah, yes! Talks with your Defective Order. What glory that holds.” The air and tone of superiority is one Hux is used to having. He scowls are your daring words. “The First Order did not submit to the very Republic your Empire fought and lost to.” 

The bickering did not end. Never in Hux’s career has an Omega ever daringly spoke either as an equal or above him. This sparked an interest but more bitterness towards you. The natural basic instincts seeking to claim and conquer the fire that burns so passionately in you. Your natural basic instinct disgustingly found this General seemingly worthy of you, your mind rather wanted to stab him.

.

.

.

The conference room, only Hux and yourself sat down at the table. With raises voices bickering. Not even with Ren did Hux raise his voice. Not in this passionate furious way. You arouse him to no end.

“Supreme Commander, I will not have you putting the First Order in a two-front war.” 

“And I, General Hux, am not willing to just hand off my Empire to an order that does not even have a true leader. A Grand Marshal, correct?” Oh, that was a low jab.

“Must I remind you that we saw ex-Imperial officers working within the Resistance? Or are those just spies?” Since becoming a part of the Republic, some joined the Resistance to fight the First Order. You give him a glare, hand making a fist on the table. “Weak minded misguided fools.” You reply with.

“ _ Your _ weak minded misguided fools.” He retorts.

That has you standing slamming your fist on the table, “I will not have you disgrading my people, General Hux. The terms are set, take it or leave it.”

He reminds seated in his chair with his eyes looking up at you. An Omega playing the part of an Alpha should look amusing, instead, it has him nearly believing that you are one. “Or I can just bombard your capital stomping out this broken Empire of yours or you agree to my terms.” Leaning forward propping up his elbows on the desk and resting his chin on the back of his hands. “Take it or leave it, Supreme Commander.” He studies the way you roll your shoulders while giving a look of defiance. The expression changes to a contemplating one. “I will have to speak with the Council before giving you my decision.” You move to leave when you stop short at his words. “I have no time for your Moffs to deliberate. Either you make the command decision or we go to war.”

It is unlikely that the Remnant Empire could handle a war with the First Order. The power they displayed with Starkiller base and way the Finalizer is built is far superior to the old Star Destroyers the Remnants have. It would be a slaughter. Taking a silent deep breath you turn back giving him your attention. “My title.”

“Yes, what of it.”

“I will be… Losing my title.” It is hard for you to give in the General must see that. All that you have worked for so long blown away by this man. Hux is quiet for a minute making you nervous. You can not read him very well. “Accommodations can be made. Recently I lost a Lieutenant,” Stars, how long has it been since you held that rank?! It is insulting but it can do. “I would willing to give you that position.” Hux wants to crack a pleased smile at the power he holds over you. “Now your confirmation.” You eyes that were lowered submissively now look at him with that fire as before. “Confirm my new position.”

“You do not get any say in this, Supreme Commander.” He feels like he is being tested. You held your head high. “Then war it is.” All this for your honor, no, there is more to this. Something he overlooked. Now he is standing quickly walking and grabbing your arm holding you from leaving the conference room. “Your Omegas,” You look at him defensively. There is the missing link, the reason why you need power. “The First Order treats all those who serve equal no matter their biological placement.” The power as Supreme Commander allowed you to protect and show what Omegas can accomplish. Displaying they are more than birthing mates. “You will become my Lieutenant but you have to disband the Council of Moffs and transfer power to me. Understood?”

“And no segregation or belittling my Omegas?”

“None. Your people are equal.” Seeing the care you are displaying makes him wonder if you would care for your children like this. With a slow nod eyes glancing away. “I agree to your terms, General Hux.” He releases your arm which you rub with your other hand.

* * *

There is a higher amount if Omegas than Betas or Alphas in the broken Empire. All welcomed to First Order. The transfer of power by the Supreme Commander a morale boost to her people. When the war is over more than likely he will need a sectoral representative, he will have to put you on the list of possible candidates. It is celebratory but the Moffs did not bow out gracefully like you. No, he expected not. What he does not expect to witness was your ruthlessness; you personally oversaw their deaths by poisonous gas. You coming out of the room with a breathing mask. “It is done, General Hux. The Empire is yours.”  _ But not you _ . When the time comes Hux will have you. If anything the General has mastered the skill of patience. “I have held up my end of the deal now uphold yours.”

There no question the fact power is out of your hands is unsettling at least. To an Alpha much worse a man of the First Order, the second head of the beast, has power over you. This leaves only hope for you to latch onto. You do not like hope, you like proof. “Do not worry,  _ Lieutenant _ ,” You discomfort at the demotion pleases him. “Your people are safe. Now I expect you back on the Finalizer. Quarters have been set up for you along with a handbook of First Order code. I expect you to read it.”

You give a deadpan expression as if their code is any different from the Imperial code. But, you will humor him just out knowledge him.

He may have won the battle but not the war.


	2. Supremacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the Supreme Leader.

When all the data files came in the General finally realized the damage he caused to your plan. If given another year you from Supreme Commander would be given the title of Emperor or Empress in your case. Absolute power over the Empire, maybe over the First Order as well. There are those that are from that time, some somewhat young enough to cause an uproar. Empress… The first Omega as well as woman to uphold such a title. Blue eyes fixated on your profile image. For someone so young to raise up, fighting against the discrimination and sexism in the Empire. How much blood is on your hands? Hux could count a few along with his father’s blood. That snake had it coming. The more he reads into your file the more that primitive instinct desires you. Several, Core Worlds reminding loyal to you and _your_ Empire. All fearing you yet looking up to you. You were, no, you are the very dream of every Omega. To be greater than what nature has forced you to be. Your father is listed as well as your mother. Your father was an Alpha and mother…. An Omega. Kitchen woman. They were not married to each other.

A kinship? Perhaps but good to know.

In the week you have been on his ship overseeing the completion of Bastion become the Empire, now First Order, captain planet. It is is no Coruscant but it is theirs. With funding from estranged brethren of the Empire, a new dawn can begin. The Supreme Leader along with Hux approved your plans. Plans that the Moffs already approved before them. Oh, how happy you are to have killed him, the old assholes. The plans, of course, are modified to fit the Order’s look. Imperial flags were taken down and replaced by the First Order flag. All Imperial flags are folded and sealed in a glass case to be handed off to those that served the Remnants of the Empire. You being one of them. The Flag given to you upon your second day on the Finalizer, Hux delivered it personally to your quarters, right across from his. If he thinks you do not know what he is than he a damn fool. Having you be in personal right-hand and living right across from him, all signs that he wants to build a trust.

A trust you have no intention of giving to the destroyer of worlds.

“How depressing this must be for you,” The Supreme Leader, a Sith or a Dark Jedi of some sort, stands beside you looking out the window of the observation deck. The Jedi killer Kylo Ren. Well, he is no Vader you get that much from being around him. “See the fleet you once commanded reduced to scrap.” There is no hint of mockery, in fact, it is like he understands. “It is, my lord.” Eyes fixated on your flagship being dismantled. Ren found that you call him ‘lord’ out of habit since it was taught to address those like Darth Vader in such titles. It is refreshing and when news had to be delivered to him, he prefers you to give it. “That was your ship, correct?”

“Yes, my lord.” You are also a woman of few words around him which suits him just fine. He turns around so his back faces the window his face looking at you. An Omega. An Omega ran this broken Empire without so much as taking a mate. You would have been a worthy Alpha. “Do you have a mate?” He can smell none on you, but he would rather you say it.

“No, my lord.”

“I find it almost hard to believe no Alpha has not tried to claim you.” Thinking out loud. You have to hold down your need to lash out. You aren’t stupid to believe you can challenge a Force user. There is a course taken on Force users and how to deal with them. The most important rule is not to upset one especially a Sith, in this case, a Dark Jedi.

“They have and most are dead for trying, my lord.” The raised eyebrow from the corner of your eye has you looking back at him. Is it really hard to believe a person, not just an Omega, could fight back? Truly do people see your people as nothing but weak, helpless, birthing tools? “Yes, well after they are bonded. Yet, I believe you would be the type to fight until you are _forced_ into submission.” Turning your face away quickly you snarl, hands making a fist. The mind reading did not bother you but the truth did. “It is impressive you have lasted this long, Supreme Commander.” The sound of your old title has you looking back at the man with near wonder. Why did he call you that? You have no power anymore. He leaves you feeling almost happy.

Why should it make you happy?

Glancing back at the window you go and leave the observation deck. You found your way around the ship by counting the consoles you pass. Each a different console on each level of the ship. Once you reached your quarters, at the lower upper deck of the ship, steadily punching in your code. You almost fell down before the door slid closed, but pride has you standing until your legs give making you sink onto the floor. Taking deep breaths using the meditation style to calm yourself, you stand up on weak legs. The signs are clear and you hoped you had more time before having to shut yourself out. You made the doctor of this ship aware of your cycle, it a standard procedure. The suppressants have yet to be given to you due to putting your people's health before your own. An un-imperial like move if you were like those before you. You make it to your desk slumping against it as you sent a message to the doctor, a Beta, thank the Stars. Only the message is sent the first thing you do is removing your uniform jacket feeling overheated. The material has not only any style to it like the Empire but in no way comfort. Then you began doing your meditation to ignore the growing, pathetic, need for a mate. 

Kriffing nature. 


	3. Earn the Mate; The Empress, Supreme Leader and Grand Marshal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn that being an Omega may have its downfall but also its many ways of being used to gain allies.

During the early years of your career, you learned the multiple forms of the Jedi techniques. Most require the Force to truly be effective but the basics the can be used for occasions like this. The body may be weak but your mind is not. Mind over matter. You stand in complete balance on one leg lifting the other slowly followed by bending your knee and landing your other leg gentle on the floor. Wearing nothing but a regulation tank top and shorts, the heater is shut off to help some but not by much. You tap your commlink when it goes off. “Doctor.” You voice is even at peace nearly. The doctor never heard someone in heat act so calm. “Expect you have something to say.” There’s the edge. “Uh, yes. We have the suppressants--”

“Good have them delivered to me immediately.” You were just about to end the link when the doctor spoke again. “I’m sorry, ma’am, but I was given orders not to given them to you.”

“What!?” The sudden rush of anger has you falling on the floor. Anger fueling the natural lust in your body. “B-By who?”

“The Supreme Leader.” You pity the Beta that had to give you this news. “Thank you, doctor.” So this the game this Order plays, you give a good show when they take advantage of your cycle.

Well, two can play at this game.

Ending the link you get back up resuming your meditation.  You are mad to attempt going to the meeting Hux messaged you about. You may not have the strongest dose of suppressants but enough to get you through the day. If an Alpha remains close enough for a time it will cause them to rut. Beasts, as if they can just blame a rut to be a sexual deviant. Entering the turbo lift you adjust your hair then place your hat on. It will help hide the sweat from your forehead. The suppressant along with you discipline should help you. The breathing exercise also assigned until you reach the top level of the Finalizer.

.

.

.

.

The Supreme Leader fingers tap against the table losing interest in the meeting. Three other men, one a Beta the other an Alpha, stand in front of a holoprojection of the weapon schematics. Hux hands behind his back standing away at an angle from the Supreme Leader. There is an air of discomfort or maybe amazement. Hux had to even admit he is impressed.

“This is..?”

“My word.”

The officers see the reason why the separated half Empire went deeper into the Core System. Ren’s foot taps follow then stops. He does not make an input watching the projection change to another angle. The Conference room door sliding open drawing all the men’s attention. You standing for a second before walking in. It takes will which you have plenty of not revert to the stereotype Omega in heat. Your pride and anger will not allow such a thing. Funny, instead of lust you want blood, mainly the Supreme Leader's blood. “I apologize profusely for my tardiness.” He looks at you studying you. It is easy to tell from just the faint scent that your heat started, a weak suppressant doing what it can to help you. Based on how one Alpha, you recognize the scent, shifted you will have to be on your guard.

“This a first offense. Do not let there be a second one.” The statement has Hux is not sure how to take in this interaction. Forgiveness? From Ren? Unnerving is just one of the words to describe Hux’s feeling.

“Thank you, my lord.” Hux expects you refer to Ren as such due to Imperial training. 

“You are the one who made this?” Said one officer, Admiral you realize from the color of his uniform and the pens on it. “I am along with the Moffs, sir.” Hands at your sides.

“This is why Bastion’s capital construction was slowed?” Ask the other, Beta, a Captain. This the one you met before Captain Peavey. The ‘little man’ as you nicknamed him during your time on the ship.

“The weapon came first. Once completed we were going to use to force the Empire’s planets back into submission. From there the resources can flow into whatever the Moffs and I wanted, sir.” You are pleased to be able to speak about part of your dream for the Empire was. You do know better than to let that feeling spread right now. Already the Admiral looks like he is being affected by you. Hux nor Ren are showing any signs of rutting. “It is impressive, Supreme Commander.” The sound of your old title has Hux eyes narrow. “That is not her rank, Supreme Leader.” The others and yourself know better than to interfere with the fearsome men. The way they seemingly hated each should not spark up desire. You wobble forward quick to grab onto the table to brace yourself. No one notices because of the two powerful Alphas bickering. For one such as Hux to so easily also strategically challenge the Supreme Leader, a Force user.

Not even Tarkin challenged Vader in such a way.   


And as for why Ren allows it is beyond you. “Maybe there should be.” If Ren thinks Hux will part of another cut-throat trivial rivalry then he has another thing coming. “Tell me, how would that sound, hm?” The Supreme Leader spoke getting you to stand at attention again.

You blink and answer, “No, thank you, my lord. I am a Lieutenant of the First Order, no longer the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleets.” You bow your head. The idea of having you pitted against Hux is one Ren entertained in his mind since meeting you. Having the General fight on two fronts most likely will get him to once again beat the General. Salt an upon the wound. “Pity, it sounds far more superior than Grand Marshal.”

An hour of this and you might just pass out.

Lucky you did not but you had to slap away, classily, the Admiral’s hand from touching your ass. Agh, Alphas. “Dismissed,” Hux stated shutting off the holoprojection and the lights in the room brightening. Thank the Stars you can return to-- Once the Admiral and Captain were out the room the slid shut in front of you.

“Lieutenant, may we have a word with you?” Hux speaking casually. You sighed as you turned around looking at the Loth-cat and Skinwolf. One cunning and the other savage.

“Alright let’s get this over with.” Figuring you are outnumbered and outmatched, you might as well go down fighting. Get into your stance both Ren and Hux looked at you a bit taken aback. “Well, come on.”

“We have no intentions to force ourselves on you, (L/N).” You glare but put your fists down. “We have a proposition,” Hux explained.

“Which is what?”

“Both of us would like to have you as a bond-mate. Either one of us or both is up to you.”

“And what if I don't want either of you?” You had to ask.

“I will not force you to bond with me.” Hux stated for himself. 

“I can take what I want, Supreme Commander.” He must be using that title to mock you, you realize.

Your eyes roll at the words he spoke as if you would let him take you forcefully. “How charming, Supreme Leader.” He only smirks coyly. That fire of yours must have attracted him, like a moth to a fire. He better be careful for you will burn him alive, hopefully.

You can't stand much longer and pride is no longer helping. With a body overheating you rest your back against the door. Some relief. “And how will this arrangement go?” Time is running out on your part.

“Each of us will have our chance to take you, help ease the heat, after, you choose your mate. No hard feelings if one is chosen over the other.” Ren grunts at Hux’s words.

“If you want us both that can be arranged at a later date.” Ren speaks as if this, not a big deal, guess for an Alpha it isn't.

“Right now.” It becoming harder to think. All you know is the damnable lust and need for one or both of them to touch you. You hate being an Omega. “Right now, we came to an accord.” Ren stays in place while Hux, gracefully, walks towards you. He kneels down before you. “Since I met you first, I shall have you first.” You get the first person you wanted to kill, who took away your power.

“I hate you.” A snarl that has him groaning. “Such passion.” Unbuckling your belt, dropping it along with your pants. The scent alone nearly makes both Alphas in the room just want to take you on the spot.

“I will not allow you to bound me-- Ah! I want my-- Stars, my life!” Even with a body hellbent on getting laid. You brace your hands on his shoulders when he lifts one leg at a time to get your pants off, panties do not follow. “Hm, you might beg me too.” Hux is calm, Ren is not. The wetness of his tongue while his finger moved the cloth of your underwear away to taste you. Ren, who you stare at, has his hand touching the crotch of his pants. Hux does not like that your attention is focused on the other man, slipping a finger inside of gets a whine. One finger and you are whining? Ah, it dawns on the General why as he tastes and fingers you more.

A virgin, who would have thought? It is not unheard of for an Omega not to be a virgin and not bonded, frowned upon, but not unheard of. Yet, a woman of your position why not indulge yourself a bit? “Hux…” The breathless moan has him eager to please. That eagerness earns him being the first to have your orgasm and holding you up not to fall on the floor. The growl that comes across the room, the Supreme Leader sexually frustrated is a scent that amuses you but you are too exhausted to belittle him. No, not belittle.

You want to touch him, to see the man with supernatural power crumble before you. Maybe being an Omega isn’t so bad.

“I will be taking you on the table.” The General helping you stand states. You chuckle, “Such a gentleman.” Holding onto him when he picks you up and does what he told you. Ren moving aside to left watching you, such beautiful eyes he has you note. “A gentleman would take you on a bed.” The sound his belt unbuckling, shifting clothing and zipper has you getting wetter. Your underwear is slipped off and given to the other man. Weirdos. “We will get there.” You retort with a grin. “Ren.” As much as he loves your back talk he does not want to hear it right now. The Supreme Leader comes closer turning your face so you are looking at his crotch. The tent is well… You know that he has nothing to be ashamed of. His thumb presses against your lips rubbing before pressing at your bottom lip. Taking the thumb into your mouth you suck on it, tongue licking the leather of his glove. Ren pulls it away when Hux opens your legs rubbing the tip of more than ready cock against your nether lips. By this point, you are more than ready to take him in but it does not stop the uncomfortable feeling. It hurts feeling stretch and being on a table is not making it any better. Reaching out to your left it is a comfort to feel the other man’s hand holding yours, course he rubs himself against it.

The pain lasts mere seconds having you move to get Hux to give in to what you want. The nerf herder moves slowly just to tease you. “She doesn’t look happy, _General_.” The other Alpha mocking the one inside of you. To prove a point, the General thrusts harshly into you causing you not only to slide against the table but moan rather loudly. The sound makes you feel like a whore. It only gets louder as he keeps moving. And feeling like a whore only grows with Ren’s cock in your hand making you jerk him off. The feeling becomes thrilling as the General starts losing himself, the cold demeanor replaced with a desperate man. Oh, you adore how your hand gives you power over the Force user. Stopping gets you a growl, going slow gets Ren to thrusting towards you, faster has him leaning over the table. The mix scents of yours, his, and his is blissful. “Ah, kriff! No, wait!-- Ah!” It amuses Hux how you resist your own orgasm, your second orgasm. Laying spend and taking whatever he gives you has him cumming and knotting into you. You allow him to bite your wrist as a substitute for your bonding gland. Naturally, you thought Ren would cum in your hand, easy clean up. No, he decides to remove your hand from his cock, jerk himself off a bit until he cum is all over your face. He is damn lucky your eyes closed quickly!

“That’s disgusting.” Hux saying as if he not knotted inside of you. If this what you will have to deal with when both men are in your bed…

This is going to be thrilling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame my love for both men for not letting this be a Hux x RC fanfic.


End file.
